


Drinking Again

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Episode Tag, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for Appearances.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drinking Again

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Appearances.

“Where’s Olivia?” Don asked taking the vacant seat beside Alex.

“She went home, something about feeling left out.”

“Why are you still here?”

Alex sighed. “I’m trying to figure out how Stanley Billings is guilty of facilitation and so far I’ve got nothing.”

“Ginger ale,” Don requested as he glanced at Alex’s cocktail. “What about Tommy Hedges, Alex? He killed the girl using instructions Billings published.”

“i know that Don, what are you getting at?”

Don sipped his drink. “Let’s say that Tommy tried to block messages but the requests were ignored.”

“How many times would he need to make that request though?”

Don watched as the bartender placed a fresh cocktail in front of Alex. “I had to make several requests to a brewery before they took notice.”

Alex’s eyes lit up like lights on a Christmas tree. “That’s it! Don you’re a genius.”

“Hey a great man said I can resist everything except temptation.”

Alex threw a couple of notes on the bar and quickly left.

*

Don entered the bar and spotted his detectives and ADA propping up the bar. He walked to them. “Celebrating something?”

Alex turned, patting the empty stool beside her. “We won. Stanley Billings was found guilty of facilitation. I owe you one Don.”

“Yo cap’n what are you having?” Fin hollered.

“Ginger ale, thanks Fin.”

Alex smiled. “I’ll have a scotch or several in your honor.”

Don chuckled at the sentiment, looking around. “Where’s Olivia?”

“Bathroom, at least that’s where she said she was going.”

A few minutes later Olivia rejoined the group at the bar. “Hey cap’n, what are having?” she asked.

Don raised his glass to her. “I’m fine.” He patted Alex on the back. “I’ll see you all bright and early,” he joked.

Olivia leant close to Alex, whispering, “We should go and celebrate alone.”

Alex grinned mischievously at the suggestion. “Guys were gonna call it a night.”

“Lightweights,” Elliot scoffed.


End file.
